wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr.Wright (Salvador Bartholomew Richards)
Born from a Poor Couple.Salavador did all sorts of jobs during his 6-10 years of Age.During these Ages, His Mother abused him constantly calling him Wort-hless , Swine , and Cowardless.His Father tried to keep him happy by bringing him Toys from a Nearby Store.Upon realising this , His Mother then almost brutally mu-rdered James B. Wright, Along with Traumtically scarring Thomas B. Wright , destoried all of his Toys.Thomas B. Wright never learned how to spell or speak.And anyattempts to do so would have him recieve Abuse from his Mother.During the Age set of 10-15.Thomas worked with James in a Toy Factory and learned how to spell from a Educated Man named Edgar Poe Jr. and his Daughter Alice Poe Jr. Thomas fell in love with Alice at first sight and became intrigured by Edgar Allen Poe's Workand became fascinated.Along with Learning English Literature and Spelling.Thomas had enough money to go to Colleuge.During Ages 18-20.His Father was killed in a"Accident." during His Father's Funeral , He learned from Alice that his Mother , Lane B. Wright , had ties with the Local Mafia and ordered the hit on James to "to makehim remeber who is the boss." He then plotted to avenge his Father during Age Set 20-22.Lane Learned of Alice telling Thomas of her Hit on James.She then Personal-ly Murdered Alice during a Dinner at Thomas's House.This sent Thomas into a state of Shock and was sent to the Hospital.Lane attempted to assassinate her son uponlearning that Thomas was still alive.Her Attempts were Failed when Edgar Poe Jr. Took the Shot for Thomas.Upon Thomas awakening.He spent his Age of 25-32 to pe-rsonally tracking down Lane and killing her for Revenge against the ones who cared.He Eventully met up with Childhood Friends Park Melgend and Charles Menisk dur-ing an attempt to track down Lane.He settled down in Summit , Coalville and forget about his Mother's Attempts to kill him.But , During Age of 35 , His Friends whereCaptured and Brutally Murdered on the Word of Lane , Who became the Utah Mafia Crimelord by 19XX.His Vegeance awoken and went and tracked down Lane.All thewhile murdering those who she cared about.Her New Husband Lendfield Wright was Murdered during a Dinner by Wright's Hand.Along with Lane's Two Top Men BrentCailfield and Jaun Tellevendore.But spared the Lifes of 5 and 7 Year Olds Melili Wright and Turner Wright. He then tracked down Lane at Castle Dale , Emery. He then killed all of her men and eventully , killed Lane.Which , during all the Pent up Rage , Actived a Personatilly in his Heart.He then decided to name himself Dr.MalilciousWright.And eventully went on and captured 4 Robots and Reprogrammed to Take over the World.But not before Leaving a Note during his Sanity at his Old House inSalt Lake.His Downfall was met by Mega Man and was turned into the Custody.During his Captivity in New Alacartraz.He signed a Pact with the Robot known as the "Evil Enegry Robot" And became the Avatar for the Evil Enegry.He was defeated and Killed Many times.His Quest for Uilmate Downfall eventully lead to his destruction...However..A Certain Dark Shadow is looming over the Horizon..is it possable..that Santa Claus is coming back?